


That's how you get yourself a promotion! ...isn't it?

by leiden_potato



Series: tumblr one shots [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Job, In an elevator, M/M, considerate and consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiden_potato/pseuds/leiden_potato
Summary: this is just my excuse to stop Ravus from storming out of a scene when it's not going his way, so he's trapped in an elevator with a Loqi who thinks he could land himself a promotion the same way he did with the others.





	That's how you get yourself a promotion! ...isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been edited or reread since i finished writing it yesterday (delirious and sleepy) so please excuse any weirdly phrased thoughts and know that i didn't even plan to post it publicly lmao

The elevator doors slid open to Brigadier General Tummelt with his head down, eyes fixed on his smartphone with his mouth twisted into a displeased snarl.

Brilliant blue eyes glanced up at the sound of the doors wheezing open, not expecting anybody of consequence at this time of night; he stiffened into a salute when it was none other than the esteemed High Commander Ravus Nox Fleruet.

The corner of his phone hit him in the temples. “Sir!?”

“At ease, Tummelt.” Ravus was rubbing his eyes with ungentle vigor, not hiding how done with the day he was.

The boy complied and resumed his spot against the wall, albeit still stiff in the shoulders and wary in the eyes, the conversation he was so engrossed in just seconds ago forgotten. “Was there a tactical meeting tonight that I failed to attend?”

“No. I had paperwork to finish up.”

Ravus stepped into the narrow space and glanced at the number pad like it caused him personal insult, his magitek hand reached to the numberpad and hug in the air, the underground 'Parking Lot' button was already lit, leaving him nothing to do. So he gathered his coattails away from the path of the heavy doors and stood in the middle of the elevator directly between the boy and the exit. "And you?"

"Had to finish a report on the Angelus-0 engine failure protocol and send it in before the budget review board assembled tomorrow."

"I see."

Both men maintained steady, direct eye contact on the short wait for the elevator doors to hiss shut, and the heavy machinery to whir into motion on it's way down the hundred-something floor building.

The first time Loqi had seen the high commander was on the entrance ceremony the academy held to welcome new cadets to the Niflheim army, there had been a high podium, two rows of magitek security detail, and about two hundred people between them. Even as an important General, Loqi always found himself in the same meeting room with the intimidating legend of a man with about twenty people talking at once.

This, however, was the very first time Loqi found himself in the direct and personal presence of the only living amalgamation of man and magitek on Eos; his hands squeezed tighter around the sharp cut of his phone the longer the high commander stared.

“I saw your _twin_ in Lucis.” Ravus angled his head up when the blonde's gaze hardened, he was aware of the comical height difference between them and playing it to his advantage.

His mood suddenly soured, Loqi shifted his weight from one leg to the other, the small of his back was starting to ache from how tense he'd been in the presence of Ravus but there was no way he'd let his guard down now. “He’s not a twin, he’s not even from here. It’s just a coincidence.”

“So you do agree on the stark resemblance.” The Supreme Commander asked innocently despite the unbridled annoyance on Loqi’s face.

“I don’t know, I didn’t notice.” He looked down to his phone and moved his stiff thumbs to continue his conversation, feigning indifference.

It was common knowledge within the ranks that one of the Lucian prince’s entourage was an almost-exact doppelganger, they teased him about it often enough that he requested dispatch to the Duscae barracks to see for himself; failing to defeat Cor the Immortal has been another badly-concocted ruse that granted him even more bullying.

“What a shame, for it is quite uncanny.” Ravus's cold metal fingers grabbed Loqi’s chin and turned his head to the side, wide eyes struggled to keep him in view. “Even the beauty spot is exactly the same. Fascinating.”

There was a heavy thud, followed by the shrill scream of gears and jarring quaking of the elevator bringing them to a halt halfway down the shaft. Ravus tripped on his own coattails and lurched forward to ground himself to the wall, nearly smashing Loqi's face in when his whole weight came crashing into his wrists; the lights died a second later.

A moment of heavy silence, a few startled gasps, and a soft "What...?" fanned over the mole that had been the center of attention only a second ago.

The emergency lights came on then, washing them both in harsh orange light that did nothing but showcase Ravus' hallowing cheeks and the intricate blue glyphs that glowed dimly under the plates of armor on his shoulder. Loqi gulped, the heat of flesh and magitek licked at the exposed skin on either side of his neck. “You alright, sir...?”

"Yes." He hissed, eyes shut tight. He didn't seem alright at all.

Trapped between a cold wall and a thrumming killing machine, Loqi could think of very little but the smoldering, writhing heat radiating off the high commander's body. "I guess..." He had to try twice to get the words out, "I guess they need the energy in the labs..."

Ravus eased himself away from the wall with a growing grimace; as if his small stumble was hurting even now. “At two in the morning? Something must have gone awry..."

“I’m sure Minister Besithia has it under control.” He offered around the lump in his throat. “Sir.”

The commander sucked his teeth as he peeled his palms off the metal surface, his gloved hand went to his shoulder where flesh met machine and rubbed gingerly. “That fucker Besithia, mucking up my day even when it's over.”

Startled by the unexpected vulgarity, Loqi stared for far longer than what was acceptable, Ravus stared back. "My apologies, I did not mean to cause you such a start." he watched the boy attempt to graciously accept the sentiment only to flub up on his words and shake his head four times too many. "Are you always this intelligent or did you go to school for it?"

Loqi shut his mouth with a click and glared at his phone; it had gone dim and into standby mode a long time ago. "It's just- sorry. I've never had a personal conversation with you and" head shooting up to finally confess what he'd been trying to hide throughout the whole encounter- "I've always admired you, high commander Nox Fleuret! I aspire to be like you and make my way up to fame and glory no matter the obstacles! Even if I wasn't a son of Gralea, I'm still a man of Niflheim and if you can make it, so can I!"

One would assume Ravus' face was tight with displeasure before but oh boy did it go stony with contempt now. "It is no feat worthy of praise and admiration if one must shed away every layer of pride and self-preservation they possess just to achieve it," His hand gripped the soft chin once more, this time uncaring if it bruised. "You cannot go down my path even if you wish it, you will find nothing but your sorrow and regrets to keep you company. This is a sinking ship, you'll do well to keep your raft intact."

The metal nails scraped down his cheek while they slipped away from his face, their trail pleasantly alive and tingly. "If you mean to warn me of the horrors of this career I'm sorry to say you're too late." The giddy fanboy he had been seconds ago was gone, the weight of their inevitable reality made him somehow brave enough to consider himself on the same plane of existence as Ravus. "Do you know how many dicks I had to suck to get here?"

The moment of silence that followed had him worried; did that go too far? Did Ravus not also go through something similar to get where he is now?

Hot, dry lips pressed against the corner of his mouth, once, twice, and when it seemed like he was too surprised to react, a tongue flicked out to trace the reddening scratches along his cheek were metal was unforgiving against his soft skin. Loqi angled his head in an attempt to catch his eye, all that did was encourage a proper kiss and welcome a curious tongue that tastes like Zoldara honey.

He kissed back in utter hunger and confusion, his hands caught a sleeve on one of Ravus’ dangling belts in his frantic haste to free them of his phone by shoving it down the nearest pocket.

“Easy now,” The taller man sighed into his mouth, a purr of amusement rumbling in the back of his throat. “Only to pass the time, you see.”

"Of course..." Loqi had resigned himself to the fact that he would never refuse the advances of a ranking officer if it meant a chance for promotion; escape from under the thumb of one asshole to get under another.

At least this one was absolutely gorgeous.

A small embarrassing sound escaped his throat at the sudden nip of teeth on his lower lip, it was hard to see from this proximity but the quiet chuckle that fanned over his cheeks had his heart hammering in his chest. For a second it almost felt like this wasn't leading anywhere, that he was mercifully allowed to simply trace the sweet warm tongue when it was offered and run his lips over what he could reach of chin and neck when it wasn't.

and then Ravus straightened his back, and it was over.

The hot exhales against the shell of his ear were intoxicating, the throat against his nose smelled like lightening magic and engine oil, he dimly wondered if it would get him in trouble if he angled his spine juuust enough to scratch the itch in his groin against those delicious thighs.

Ravus shifted to rest his weight back on the flat of his palms against the back wall, effectively trapping the shorter man without actually touching him. "How long do you suppose this blackout will last?"

Finding courage in mischief, Loqi glanced up at half-lidded eyes and tried hard not to be distracted by the revelation of the unusual proximity: Ravus had a beauty spot on his chin! "Long enough to earn myself a promotion, I hope."

The air took on a sudden chill, the crackle of magitek filled the silence like a beast readying for the kill. "Is that what you thought this was?!"

"It isn't...?"

Blue and purple eyes hardened for a second, and then softened at the innocent confusion, Ravus sighed and pushed off the wall to stand a safe two feet away. "Of course you did, why else would one..." He rubbed the bridge of his nose again and slammed his fist against the number pad in startling frustration. "Move! Piece of shit metal..."

It was hard to catch his breath when it seemed like his whole career was suddenly crashing and burning right before his eyes, "Sir..."

"You will speak of this to no one!"

"Sir, please!" He dropped to his knees and latched his fingers on the first belt he could find, Ravus edged away but his previous embarrassing stumble on his coattails had him rooted to the spot. "I can fix it! Let me apologize! You don't have to give me anything in return! Please!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Hot and cold hands grabbed smaller wrists to pry them off his person, "I thought you understood! I foolishly assumed you would relieve your frustrations with someone who had nothing to offer for the mere pleasure of it." The kneeling boy's confusion was both annoying and admirable, the hands on his belts didn't seem as intruding after a few moments. He explained, "I am but a lowly son of Tenebrae, I do not hold this _house of cards_ in my hands. Izunia had absconded with that right to himself log ago; you of all people should know for he was there in all of your ceremonies to bestow upon you those shiny medals."

The man on his knees on the floor continued to stare vacantly, shocked by the truth in Ravus' words and how dull his brain must be to not have noticed any of it before now, all those meetings and ceremonies and promotions, Izunia was in the limelight for all of them, not the high commander as per protocol...

He flinched when a heavy hand rested on his head, a knee-jerk reaction to all those times his hair was yanked on and his face got shoved into a heady crotch; the scratch of metallic nails was surprisingly light against his scalp as they carded through his darker roots.

"On your feet, General." Ravus commanded gently. "This small darkness, too, shall pass."

With no promotion at the end of the tunnel it should have been easy to push himself to his feet and attempt to diffuse the awkward situation until the energy was back in the building, it never lasted more than an hour anyway.

It should have been easy...

Then why was he finding it hard to not tinker with the clasp of a belt until it was undone? To ignore the hissed "Tummelt!" that rebounded around the small space in favor of the jingle of the other belt coming undone?

He looked up at a scowling Ravus, the purple magic in his eye glowed amidst the dim orange light. "Requesting permission to suck your dick, sir."

Ravus scoffed, "Not when you phrase it like that!"

The little devil giggled and caught the zipper with his teeth, the jingle of metal against enamel was promptly followed by the slither of underwear down a glorious cock. It was too dark to see with any amount of clarity, but Loqi wasn't opposed to exploring things with his mouth, and explore he did. He found the heat with his cheek before his mouth could, and when he angled his head just right he was rewarded with the most beautiful groan. He was a man of impulse and right now he wanted to do nothing more than to search with lips and tongue for just the right spot to produce that mouth-watering sound again.

"Easy on the tip, babe." Ravus's breath hitched in his throat, visibly straining to stifle the sounds that ought to be leaving that beautiful mouth. "Too much can be... Unpleasant, you understand." He huffed twice before he could speak again, "Use your hands."

Loqi didn't know whether to ease up or go full-throttle with the tongue; he was just called 'babe'!!!! And given instructions!!!!!

Who else did Ravus get blowjobs from!??

His hands followed the command without complaint, running delicate fingertips along the shaft until it became familiar and moist with saliva, and then they curled firmly about the girth to give few experimental pulls. The approving sound that came from above lent to the heat in his cheeks, he was barely doing anything and already the weight of hands on his shoulders was indication of a swift defeat.

Maybe the high commander wasn't too used to being touched after all.

The discomfort of his own erection was difficult to ignore, these standard-issue trousers were not designed to stretch and the longer he listened the tighter they got. It didn't always effect him this way, sure there was the occasional mechanical response that he dealt with afterwards in his own shower, this however was the first time he was actually enjoying himself with another officer.

His moan around the shaft earned him a low, extended growl, so he took more length into his throat and attempted to recite the national anthem.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Ravus strained to push the words out, impressed despite the numbing over-stimulation of his most sensitive parts. The laugh that reverberated around his member had him fraying at the edges. "What a naughty boy, this one."

Feigning insult, Loqi ceased all activity and pulled his mouth away with a schlop! "Hey! I'm doing my best to get praise over here!"

"Oh, you will in due time." Ravus' face was immensely tight in the brows, but soft and relaxed in the jaw; it was a magnificent sight to behold, especially from this angle. "Merciful relief is only a short minute away. You needn't swallow."

"Okay," he said, with every intention of doing the exact opposite of that.

It was as if the previous ministrations were only a prelude to the real thing, Loqi put all his skills to the fore and ripped out the loudest moan yet. The random alternation between running a tight fist up the length with the heat of tongue prodding the swollen tip, followed by a leisurely suckle and the draw of fingers down to the base over well-landscaped balls, it was positively maddening!

"Oohhhhhh..." The repeated hitching of breath was his first warning, and then the commander's hands sunk in his hair in a clumsy attempt to pry him off, "Your mouth! It's gonn- I'm gonna fucking cum... Loq-!"

If anything, that spurred the little shit into sinking as much of the length as he physically could and gripping tight to the backs of firm thighs for leverage. The last few thrusts into his mouth were an attempt to pull away to spare him the unpleasant finale but he wouldn't relent; his mouth and tongue worked the commander into a moaning, gasping frenzy until it all came to a screeching halt. The back of his throat filled with simmering hot foam and his attempts at drinking it all had him choking on the very last gulp.

Sharp wet coughs filled the elevator, the clunk of armor-clad knees hitting the floor brought the drowning boy back to his senses. A warm metal hand caught his chin and angled his face up for an inspection, Ravus was beyond pissed but somehow managed to keep his voice down. "That was quite the insubordination! ...Are you quite alright?"

Loqi found himself grinning ear-to-ear, the high commander seemed to look the same in this shitty lighting, but his voice was definitely hoarser and his words undeniably softer. "Was I a good boy?"

His answer was a sigh of exasperation and a light kiss on his beauty spot. "You were a marvelous boy." another sighing kiss, this time to his bottom lip. "How did it turn out this way?"

The giggling only grew louder, "I dooon't knooow!"

The laughter hitched into a gasp when the lights suddenly flickered back on, the elevator jolted back to life, machinery groaned into motion and the number on the keypad finally lit again.

Their unbroken direct eye contact wasn't as awkward this time around. In the neon white lights it was clear how hard Ravus had been biting his lips, they were bright red! His face was also flushed beyond a doubt, even his eyelids were red from how much he'd strained himself for control.

Bruised lips kissed again, trying to make familiar the taste and shape of the other before their time was up, Ravus was no fan of the new flavor and broke the kiss abruptly. "Let's get you something to rinse off with, and then we'll take care of the rest, how's that?"

Loqi accepted the gloved hand that pulled him up to his feet, "What do you mean?"

That same hand released his wrist only to brush soft fingers against his tented crotch. "You do not expect me to leave you like this, do you?" The innocent bemusement that looked up at him told of the many cruel times this young man gave and never received. "I have a perpetual reservation at Vesper Hotel near Spira HQs, their clientele is is high class enough for them to keep a blind eye to whomever they have on their arm. If you're not otherwise occupied, I propose we take the remainder of whateverthisis there."

"You want... Me? On your arm?"

"You'd rather not?" disentangling swiftly, he proceeded to make himself presentable while pointedly avoiding eye contact. "It is a relief to see that you were also invested in this whole..." He shrugged a shoulder, at a loss of words, " _Thing_." He buckled his coattails back on and pulled on his lopsided lapel. "I would prefer not to hit and run, but would understand if you choose not to prolong this encounter any further."

The elevator eased to a halt, the floor number pad dimmed, the doors wheezed open to the silence and darkness of the hollow space beyond.

Ravus ran a hand through his hair and allowed himself to gauge the expression on Loqi's face for a few seconds too long.

He was unreadable. In fact, it almost seemed like he was having a hard time just considering it.

"I believe I have my answer." were his words, but his voice was low with dejection. "Goodnight, General Tummelt."

"Wait." He gasped, chewed on his lower lip, and gasped again. "I'd love to go with you, believe me I'd like nothing more right now..."

"...But?"

His head dropped, shoulders pulled tight to his ears. "I'm so hard...! I might not make it to the car without coming instantly!"

Spoiler alert: Loqi was the first person on Eos to hear the High Commander laugh.


End file.
